


cugallach

by uisgebeatha



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, bit shite really innit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: It’s always nice to come home to Gerard, who’s always willing to help Frank wind down.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	cugallach

**Author's Note:**

> cugallach = fragile 
> 
> this is quite shite but i wanted to post something so here u go besties catch me on twitter if u want @ piseagg

Frank clicks the door closed quietly and just sways for a moment, hanging his keys on the hook and trying to relax after a long and stressful day. Things have been picking up at the bakery as the holidays get closer, so Frank’s had countless early mornings and late nights heaving sacks of flour and sugar across the shop and spent hours arranging and rearranging the display cabinets. 

So it’s always nice to come home to Gerard, who’s always willing to help Frank wind down _. _ And Frank, in all his wisdom, had planned this before work this morning - he’d left a note on the nightstand for Gerard to find when he woke up, asking him to pick a movie and order some food for the pair to have a chilled and cosy night. 

But as his legs carry him to the kitchen, and then to the lounge and to the office, he realises Gerard’s not around. It’s not like him to leave without letting Frank know where he’s going but Frank just assumes Gerard went to pick up food so he tries not to worry himself too much. 

Deciding to get changed into more comfortable clothes, Frank wanders to their bedroom but stops when he’s barely through the doorway, floored and breathless at the sight in front of him. 

Gerard’s laying on the bed, back pressed into the headboard, legs spread wide. He stares at Frank in the doorway and Frank notices his hands are pulled behind his back and with a shake of Gerard’s arms, he realises he’s cuffed himself to the bed frame. Gerard’s entirely naked, showing off his smooth skin and utterly shameless in the flaws and bruises littered around his skin, cold blue and purple against the alabaster shade. 

His cock stands hard and glistening between his legs, curving up towards his stomach where a line of spit has dripped down his chest from the ball gag in his mouth. It’s the hottest thing that Frank’s ever seen and he stands gaping for a moment, dropping the backpack he’d been carrying at his feet. It’s even hotter to Frank that even though Gerard’s bound and gagged, he still looks intimidating, authoritative, in control. Gerard’s quirking an eyebrow and just watching him steadily as he rounds the bed to stand facing Gerard - looking right in between his legs. 

From the angle Gerard’s sitting at, Frank can only see the shine of the plug as it peeks teasingly from Gerard’s whole, wet with the lube he must have used to insert it, but it’s all he needs to be starving for it, and he lets out a small moan at the sight. 

“Daddy...this is all for me?” 

Gerard nods, but makes an odd motion with his neck that Frank has to take a moment to decipher. He crawls up the bed on all fours to straddle Gerard’s lap, shaking fingers gently unclasping the ballgag and wincing when it catches in his hair. Gerard smiles at him in the most gentle way; as though he isn’t totally naked and rubbing his cock against Frank’s clothed ass. 

“All for you, my love. Daddy’s been waiting for a while though, so hurry on up.” Gerard smiles, and Frank thinks that if he wasn’t cuffed, Gerard’s hands would be carding through hair right now, pulling on the strands a little. 

Frank gets distracted scooping up the cold saliva from Gerard’s chest and mouth and rubbing it into his skin, but Gerard’s tired of waiting. When Frank’s fingers meet his mouth again, he pulls them in and licks at them for a moment before biting down hard. 

Frank’s head snaps up and he immediately pulls his hand away to link them behind his back.

“Clothes off.” Gerard orders. 

Frank’s hands have never moved faster, he thinks, fumbling to pull his jeans down and only bouncing around a little to pull them off his ankles. Next comes his shirt; it’s Gerard’s favourite part so he takes it more slowly, letting him watch the tattoos slowly peek out from under the fabric, colours vibrant and piercing against his skin. When Frank glances back up, though, Gerard just looks impatient - bordering on desperate - so he makes quick work of his boxers and settles himself between his lovers’ legs. The plug comes out easily, making a lewd squelching noise that makes Gerard laugh but only serves to make Frank blush and hide his face - the plug was a lot bigger than he’d originally thought, and it’s simultaneously intimidating and so,  _ so fucking hot.  _

“Daddy…” He mumbles, suddenly nervous that he won’t be good enough for Gerard - they don’t do this often and it’s always overwhelming for Frank when they do. He spits in his hand and strokes his cock a few times, savouring the feeling but aching for release even though they haven’t really started at all. 

“Please, baby. I prepped myself so well for you, don’t you want to fuck me?” 

“Yes, daddy, I do. But-,” Frank cuts himself off and takes a deep breath, desperate not to let his worries ruin this experience for him. “Nothing, it’s okay. You ready for me, daddy?” 

“‘Course I am. Take your time, love.” Gerard smiles, sliding down a little to give Frank the right angle and watching his eyes close tightly as he presses his cock up against Gerard’s hole. 

“Daddy, the heat-,” Frank whines as he begins to push in. This is always the part where he feels like he’s going to lose it and come immediately, but he grounds himself by staring into Gerard’s eyes and listening to his panting breath. 

Gerard’s smile is reassuring and a little strained from the stretch; he tries to maintain eye contact with Frank for as long as possible but as Frank bottoms out his head drops back without his permission and he heaves a great sigh that ends in a moan. They don’t do this much, but it’s always so fucking  _ good  _ when they do.

Frank can’t keep his eyes open either, letting his roll back in his skull as the pleasure tingles through his skin and sparks out of his fingers where they grasp onto Gerard’s shaking thighs. He holds there for a moment, not really for Gerard’s comfort but to calm himself down as he hangs so close to the edge, ready to drop at any moment.

But he knows Gerard gets impatient (and whiny) so Frank pulls out slowly, pushing back in a moment later and moaning involuntarily as the heat encompasses him again. The smacking sound of their skin colliding motivates him to keep going, along with the breathy gasps tumbling from Gerard’s lips, and he picks up the pace slightly. 

“Fuck, baby. You like fucking my ass, huh?” Gerard bites, mesmerised by the way Frank’s eyes scrunch closed and the way the sweat sits on his forehead, pools in his collarbone. 

All Frank can do is nod vigorously, trying to show his answer by fucking harder, pounding into Gerard and trying out different angles to find his prostate. 

The clink of the cuffs on the headboard is downright sinful but it’s mostly drowned out by the sound of their twin moans and the harsh slaps of skin against skin. Frank thinks fleetingly that their skin must be reddening, even bruising from the force but it just makes him hotter, trying to hold back his orgasm desperately. 

“Fuck me deeper, come on-,” 

“Yes, daddy, yes.” 

Frank slams his hips and holds himself there, grinding against Gerard’s prostate, trying desperately to make him come - his daddy always comes first. He lifts a hand from Gerard’s thigh to jerk him off, the other tightening in a bruising grip. It doesn’t take long for Gerard to start rambling, a tell tale sign that he’s close. 

“Shit, gonna come. Are you gonna lick it all up, baby? God, you’re so pretty like this, so pretty when you fuck me. God,  _ fuck. _ ” Gerard whines, drawing out the last vowel as he starts to come, spurting over Frank’s knuckles and onto his own stomach and chest. 

Frank starts up his rhythm again, fucking him through it and chasing his own release. It has Gerard shuddering and tightening around Frank’s cock in pulses that throw Frank over the edge quickly. 

“Fuck, daddy!” He whines, squirming as he holds himself deep inside of his lover, painting his insides and bending over his chest to kiss Gerard as the shocks pass through him. 

The pair lay against each other, twitching as they become sensitive and both wincing when Frank eventually has to pull out. It’s usually here that Frank starts to feel embarrassed or ashamed, worries that he was too loud or that what he said was weird, but tonight he’s tired, and Gerard’s nuzzling his chin against his forehead affectionately. 

In their little bubble nothing feels so bad, and when Frank reaches for the key to unlock his daddy, he does a little happy dance in his head that he gets to have this. Daddy did this for him, he knows, but as he massages the feeling back into Gerard’s wrists he thinks that sometimes it’s nice to be the one to look after his daddy. 


End file.
